Many coupon code websites provide users with lists of coupon codes or other promotional codes for use at specific websites. For example, a user navigating to such a coupon code website can search the site for coupon codes available for use at a particular online store from which the user intends to make a purchase. The user can then browse the various coupon codes presented by the website, in search of a code that would reduce the cost, etc. of his/her particular purchase at the online store. In many instances, the coupon codes presented on the coupon code websites are often submitted by users, thereby “crowdsourcing” the task of coupon code submission and allowing a greater number of coupon codes to be displayed.
However, such coupon code websites are associated with numerous drawbacks. For example, they do not provide users with an ability to easily enter or submit the displayed coupon codes to the intended online store. Instead, users must copy and paste the coupon codes from the coupon code website to the online store or other purchase website. Furthermore, known coupon code websites often display many invalid user-submitted coupon codes. For example, coupon codes may continue to be displayed on such coupon code websites for weeks after they have expired.